Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robot servo technology, and more particularly to a method for servo locking control and a servo.
Description of Related Art
Robot is a machine that can perform appropriate actions according to control instructions from a control unit. A servo is a driving component of the robot and also a key component constructing robots joint. When performing actions, the robot need to rotate servo gears to specific positions and lock them in positions. The position locking process is accomplished through a main control circuit and an angular sensor inside the servo. However, this locking control method can only accomplished by cooperation of the main control circuit and the angular sensor, which is unduly inconvenient.